A Yordle's journey
by SpaccAlberi
Summary: Follow the adventures or a little paranoid Yordle and his scaredy lizard, as he fell through an ancient sigil trying to reach for the blue artifact. This will be updated, do not worry. It's my first written crossover, so.. Criticism is well accepted! Insult me how much you want, tell me how awful my writing is, I need criticism.


_First of all: hello, everyone! This is my first story, so, if you notice some OOC characters, or see grammar errors, please tell me about it in a review! I'm italian, english is not my first language, so, criticism is much, much appreciated! This story will be narrated from Kled's perspective, like his whole lore is, when it's not in italic. The italic will be used at the start of the story, to give some information to the people who didn't see the official LoL video "Bard: Mountain".  
Here we go! _

**Chapter one: "The Bard's Mountain."**

"Find that stone!"  
 _Citizens were all scattered around the place, as Noxian soldiers were mutilating them, even, to find information._  
 _But what could a stone have, that is wanted by an entire legion?_  
 _The answer may remain unknown, as a clean cut could have been noticed, on the mountain. A blue power suddenly exploded and permeated the skies, even if for a couple of seconds, and three clean rays were clearly observable in the skies, aiming at the stars.  
But, what was happening on the tower that made it all begin?_

"Aaagh, Skaarl, I always told ya' that invading Ionia wasn't a good idea!" My trusty lizard, Skaarl, snorted back at me. "Ah, there ain't no other drakalops as dumb as you are!"  
Man, I sure drunk lots of mushroom juice to let the idea even pierce my mind. That sure is the thing that a sane man would have thought. But if something is remarkable of my personality, is that I ain't the runnin' kind! And as the High Major Commodore of the First Legion, First Multiplication Double Admiral Artillery of the Vanguard Company, could have not been subtracted from this journey! But sure Noxian folks are pretty dumb. Why should a stone cause movements of the most important legion of all the Noxian continent? Ah, I still have to gain the general rank, that ain't my problem. For sure, though, they like to make a noise to make people feel their presence.  
As I was still following the soldier in front of him, he suddenly got repulsed off the mountain by a strange, blue light. "Man, that sure was something! What in the name of Noxus was THAT?!" I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs, as a strange, folk-shaped guy just flew right in front of me, and picked up a blue stone. Of course I didn't become a Rear Forward Brigadier Admiral from running, so I just followed that guy. But he was insanely fast, and got on the top of the mountain really, really fast. Even my charge couldn't outrun that folk, and I arrived as soon as a blue light suddenly appeared in the sky, makin' a circle.  
"HEY! What are you doing with that stone?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, still charging at the guy. On a closer look, he didn't even look human. Was it a bell or some sort? Point is, they were no normal human. And he grabbed a horn of some sort from behind his own back, and, as soon as he used it, some bells started getting all 'round me and Skaarl. Strangely enough, he didn't start running in another direction, but suddenly started staring at all the bells surroundin' us. "Skaarl, stop being such a stupid lizard, and charge at.. At him?" I was speechless, then, 'cause I've never seen this much light movement in all my life. And I've been through a lot of dumb and insane situations. But this? This just left me speechless.  
The bells started getting simultaneously on the ground, makin' a hole under it. But there wasn't just the hole, there was ME on the hole they were makin'! And that damn lizard looked hypnotized by that, so it couldn't move either! And I'm not nearly fast enough to get out of that speed of diggin'. I was starting to feel sleepy, too.  
What the hell is happening?! I feel..

Sleepy.. Well, a good nap is what I need after all that happened.. I can't even..  
 _Then, he did fall asleep, as the bells unlocked an ancient passage, hidden in plain sight by humanity centuries ago.  
He started falling._

 **Author's notes! Sort of! Hooray!  
** I had this idea in my mind for a long time, and, I'm sorry if this chapter may look small. Because it kinda is, I mean, barely 1k words, that's what I would read in 15 minutes. But it's my first time, and believe it or not, I got some ideas. I don't want to be the guy who does all the hype and then falls off in updates, because that's not my style of doing stuff.  
I'll try to update regularly, or not, I don't know, summer started and I got a lot of free time playing LoL and stuff.  
And I just bought Jayce. It's a fun champ! But now, I'll leave, because I'm getting off track.  
I'll update this asap, just need the time to write what I have in mind!  
Have a good day!


End file.
